Fallen Words
by KaoticKayla-Chan R.I.P PAUL
Summary: my poems that ive wrote over the years. read and review please
1. When all Hope is Gone

she layed there  
possessed by unbearable pain  
satan whispered lies  
her face was covered in dry tears  
nothing was of comfort to her  
only one solution  
made everything ok  
that damned knife that was hidden in her  
closed fist  
slowly revealed itself to his master  
her dry lips formed into a smirk  
shaking hands slowly brought the knife  
to her neck  
in one quick motion it sliced her fragile neck open  
warm blood gushed out onto her deathly white skin  
staining it a deep red  
satan came out of hiding and  
dragged her into is hellish domain  
all that was left was the blood stained knife


	2. Hello my enemy

"But I say to you, love your enemies, bless those who cure you, do good to those who hate you, and pray for those who spitefully use you and persecute you." -Matthew 5:44

Hello my enemy  
Your simple harsh words slice me open  
revealing my weakness to myself  
Your actions depress me  
making me hate myself  
But i still wish the best for you  
wit sad eyes i look upon you  
I do not pity you  
for i wish you the best  
may my prayers be answered for your safety  
through our empty hateful moments  
I miss my friend, you.  
It may be my fault.?  
but i am human, am i not?  
for humans make never ending mistakes  
your glares break my heart  
Only God can mend me as I slowly break  
In time my soul and body will move on  
the past abandoned  
only the future is there to await my soul  
For now i will pray the best for you  
my fallen friend  
Good bye my friend


	3. God's Child

"But as many as recieved Him, to them He gave the right to become the children of God, even to those who believe in His name." -John 1:12

Blood dripped from her heartless limp body  
lifeless eyes spoke tragedy  
His tears came from the sky  
washing the blood away  
His hands reached down to save His precious child  
Pulling her into the Heavens above  
life returned to her soul  
lips opened letting her body fill with sweet oxygen  
God smiled  
"Never give up my child."  
"For I will always be here for you."  
The girl smiled slightly and embraced his words


	4. True Love

"For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish but have everlasting life" -John 3:16

My one and only God  
enter my heart  
free me of my sins  
give me happiness and hope  
lead me to the holy lands  
for you are my Saviour  
like you saved those before me  
please save me now  
in the end  
i dont want to burn  
i dont want to be alone  
i really need you  
so now please enter earth as my guardian angel  
my shining light  
so in the end you can save me from the one i fear the most.  
death


	5. Forever Love exists

Every time I look inside your eyes. I see the gates of heaven, When i press my lips against your cheek, your love is the only thing I seek. I tell you not to cry, I will be with you until we die. As I start to catch the fly that roams around in your heart. This is the place where we can start. Dim the lights again. Why did god make it to we have to sin. your emotions within. I found out that I cannot let go. You come out of darkness and into light you learned to love again, its a fairytale end. When I look at you your beauty will have no end. This point on I will show, I love you for you, and I swear you'll know. One day the population will decay! Dying by your side is all that I'm really looking for.


	6. The empty Girl

blood dripped out of the hole in her chest  
her heart was stolen by the devil himself  
leaving an empty hole  
her fragile hands covered the hole trying to stop the bleeding  
tears ran down her ugly face  
she knew she couldn't make it without a heart  
the thought of death made her fall on her knees  
vermilion blood stained her white dress  
slowly she crumbled onto the glass tile  
blood drenched lips whispered help me  
but the devil knew it was too late  
for her brown eyes closed  
never to see true love  
never to see beauty  
all because the very thing she trusted murdered her


	7. Hurt

he enters my view  
evil disgusting thoughts consume your head  
fuck you  
go to hell  
but these thoughts are put behind bars  
never to come out  
your brain is the prison  
holding thoughts away  
to conceal your pain and anger  
your body is the taker of abuse  
abuse from yourself  
burns cuts hits  
seem to settle your pain  
but pain always comes back  
its always out to get you  
so for now give him that fake smile  
wishing everything would be alright  
but it won't be tonight  
for you will release your built up  
pain and anger


	8. Invading evil

hiding in my room  
his presence invades my room  
forcing my true feelings inside  
i smile a fake feeling  
the demon acts like theres nothing wrong  
he trys 2 start a conversation  
i reply with simple yes.  
my eyes freeze on a far away poster  
adverting his icy stare  
tears are shoved back in my head  
my brain is a prison  
my tears are the criminals  
i will not break down in front of him  
long ago he ripped out my bloody heart  
and ate it without mercy  
leaving a pathetic creature behind  
he should be locked up in hell  
never let out  
to never hurt another soul


	9. Tears make Rain

clear blue tears fall from the sky  
filling the air with misty fog  
the girl continued to walk  
the rain splattered on her black raincoat  
worn converse plodded the ground  
plop plop  
water slowly drenched the shoes  
holding her hands out to grab gods tears  
to mix them with her own  
she pulled back her hood  
lifting her face toward the heavens  
his tears mixed with hers  
washing away smeared mascara  
her pain was consumed by the tears  
she curled up on the muddy grass  
the rain comforted her and took away the pain  
her eyes closed as she fell into the  
sand mans dream


	10. Abandoned

Abandoned in the rain  
rain drops covered her pain  
her heart could bearly function  
broken to many times  
trusted the wrong people  
fell stupidly in love with pain  
no one noticed her open wounds  
so obvious yet unseen by the naked eye  
no one cared or loved her  
they only pushed her into an empty void  
called hell  
no angel could save her  
she only had a fake reality and impossible dreams to hold on to  
could she ever make it out  
Who would lead her there?  
How would she get there?  
without love and hope  
she would die  
wasting away in hell


	11. Perfect Dream

Love she wrote  
a silent ascent  
to her heart's lover  
keeping her love from all  
within  
desiring a secret kiss  
an to share unspoken truths  
under the full moon  
stepping back from reality  
floating into a lovers dream  
a world with only her and him  
never ending strawberry kisses  
under the heart shaped moon  
passing out on cotton beds  
after speaking truths  
words of love and hope  
for future days  
dying in each others arms  
when the time comes  
Is a perfect dream..


	12. A Simple Truth

Words that make peace come out  
lies are hidden away  
from time itself  
can words speak truth  
or do they conceal themselve  
in a dark mask  
Peace lies withen us  
hiding in our bloody hearts  
waiting, wishing  
to come out  
build friendships and love  
earth would be a place of peace  
if only this was so simple..


	13. A Happy Day

When the sun lights up the world  
the wind plays with your hair  
time stands still for a while  
wishing this would last but  
as soon as it came  
Its gone  
Dark and gloomy once again  
what was once a laughing day  
now a living nightmare  
The world is no longer friendly  
trying to rip your face apart  
time is no your enemy  
flying past you  
never stopping  
til that day comes  
I will wish for a happy day..


	14. Disease

Tears fall slowly  
seeing you lay there  
eye sunk in your skull  
coughing every breath inhaled  
death comes closer every day  
that disease feasting on your body  
you put a fake smile on for me  
trying to be strong  
even though you cannot walk  
I will be here for you until the end  
I will never leave you with thoses fake nurses and doctors  
telling you that you will get better  
we both know its fatal  
Soon your last breath will come


	15. Dying World

Death over comes Summer.  
Life no longer lived.  
The world turns into fire.  
don't cry because  
life comes back in time,  
Til then the world is dead.


	16. Blood, Sweat, Tears

They march on through the dark  
Blood seeps from wounds  
Tears fall for the lost  
Sweat trickles down each of their faces  
The war must go on  
to bring peace to our home  
nothing to eat  
nothing to laugh about  
Depression takes ahold  
The dark is their new home  
forever marching  
in the dark.


	17. A lie

The deep dark sin  
overwhelming my brain  
building on top of one another  
until your consumed  
the cursed words that  
slip out of my mouth  
words to confuse another  
to fool another  
to hide away  
never to be told  
until this creature  
gets hungry  
slowly eats you away  
until you tell that someone...  
you will never be relieved.  
until you tell that someone...  
you can never live.  
until you tell that someone...  
you can never die.


	18. Creatures of the Night

the sun goes down  
full moon rises  
the creatures come out  
hiding in the shadows  
concealing their uglyness  
away judged by the creatures of the light  
Night is their only love  
free to roam the streets  
looking for fun  
anywheres fine  
Candy Candy Candy  
they must find houses  
knocking on any door  
for the sweet taste  
or else the deadly addiction  
will eat them up inside  
until they are no more  
Creatures of the light  
wear masks and costumes  
acting, pretending  
to be ugly monsters  
Creatures of the dark bear no mask  
they must hurry  
soon the cursed sun comes again  
until then they will have their fun  
for its  
Hallloween Night


	19. Bloody Dream

you wake..

red overwhelms you.

everythings red..

each tinted differently.

The once blue sky is now infused with it..

water turns thick with **BLOOD****.**

**BLOOD **from those who fell..

endless amounts of war.

makes the Devil laugh without mercy..

We are all dripping **BLOOD****. **

the ugly lies that are spoken..

the never ending murders.

the hurtful things done and said..

the will last til the **END **of time.

THERE is **No STOPPING**..................

**NO ENDING**.............................

**NO PREVENTING**.........................

**_THIS_****_BLOODY_****_DREAM_**


	20. Wounded

You think Wounds only exist on the outside..

Every **SCREAM,** _Putdown,__Denile.._

Tortures my soul..

pierces my Bloody heart...

makes me **SCREAM **out in pain..

**I AM WOUNDED...**


	21. The only medicine is pain

Her eyes searched the sky

Pain aroused through her body

The weapon sliced between her chest

She felt free at last

That hole was releasing her soul

To the world

Nothing else was like this pleasing

Pain was her comfort

Her escape

Her guardian

It never let her down

Unlike the many people surrounding her did

Once the pain vanished

She snapped back into reality

To hell

Her trip would be a long one

Only God would know when Death would come


End file.
